During video conferencing a dark room is often used and as a result, the main source of illumination is the display device that is actually being used for the teleconference. However, the light emitted from the display is usually not well suited for color reproduction because it may be dramatically different from the ambient light that the party taking part in the video conference is exposed to. As a result, the color of objects, e.g., the user's face, as seen by a second party will not be representative of the color of objects when illuminated by ambient light at the first party's location. For example, if a first party is taking part in a teleconference where a second party's image being displayed is dominated by red light, the light that is primarily illuminating the first party from the display will also be primarily red. This will lead to all objects in the scene being displayed to a second party to take on a reddish hue. Also, even if a scene is neutral in color, displays are typically adjusted to output bluish white colored light which causes displayed images to take on a bluish white hue which does not represent the scene.